Un Vendredi 13 arrangeant
by Sasuyu
Summary: Ayusawa Misaki,décide de faire une fête pour Halloween.Pour cette fête,tout est bien organiser,l'école est décorée,les jeux sont bien organisés et ils sont amusant,mais...certaines 'coïncidences' arrivent.Mais est-ce vraiment des coïncidences?


Misaki était encore une fois restée à l'école beaucoup plus longtemps que prévu. La pile de feuilles qu'elle devait remplir était encore plus pharamineuse qu'au part avant, en plus d'en avoir plusieurs. Elle était fatiguée, éreintée, surtout après avoir arrachée tous les magasines des mains des garçons qui essayaient de passés outre ses directives. Et aujourdhui, ils avaient été très téméraires sur cette directive. Elle tombait de fatigue, mais elle devait absolument terminer. Elle n'aurait pas le temps de faire cette tâche durant les prochains jours. Elle préparait la fête d'Halloween, et la fête dHalloween même. Elle voulait que cela soit grandiose, pour que les élèves puisse s'amusés, et avoir du plaisir durant cette fête toute spéciale. Il lui restait seulement à décoré toute l'école pour cet évènement et préparé les jeux, et tout les membres du comité des élèves avaient adorés ses idées. Elle fini par taper dans ses mains à la fin, heureuse d'avoir enfin terminer cette besogne. Elle rentra chez elle, sur la pointe des pieds. Tout le monde était endormi. Quand elle voulut se rendre sa chambre, elle trouva sa soeur assise la table de la cuisine, endormi sur la table, un crayon dans la main, faisant ses cartes postales pour d'autres concours. Misaki sourit. Sa soeur tenait vraiment trop ces concours. Elle entra dans la cuisine et s'approcha doucement de sa sur. Elle lui enleva doucement le crayon de sa main, poussa les cartes postales un peu plus loin, et sourit, avant de partir en direction de sa chambre et d'aller dormir, d'un sommeil reposant.

Elle se leva le lendemain matin de bonne humeur. Elle se dépècha de prendre un fruit dans la corbeille, de préparée toutes ses affaires et de partir vers l'école. Elle voulait arrivée de bonne heure pour commencée déjà les préparations pour décorer l'école. Après avoir pris le métro, elle se rendit l'école et alla tout de suite posée ses affaires. Elle alla vers le placard et elle commença décorée la salle de réunion. Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'était que un certain jeune homme blond la regardait, bien caché dans l'ombre. Il la voyait sourire, son regard étincelé. Elle avait l'air vraiment heureuse de faire cette fête. Elle fini de préparée la salle, quand tous les élèves du comité arrivèrent. Ils firent beaucoup de commentaires positifs sur la décoration et l'agencement des couleurs dans les teintes de oranges et de noirs. Elle souriait toujours, et faillit mourir étouffée quand son amie Sakura arriva et la serra dans ses bras en la félicitant pour son travail sur la pièce. Usui, lui, la regardait se faire félicite, appuyer contre un mur avec les bras croisés.

_Bien! Maintenant, il faudrait s'attaqués au reste de l'école! Alors, au travail! Dit Misaki.

L'école se mit en branle et tout le monde mit la main la pâte. Mais certains étaient préoccupés à avoir les yeux brillants comme des étoiles et d'espionnés la présidente donnée des ordres d'une main de fer, en faisant des commentaires sur tous se qu'elle disait. Ils avaient presque lair niait...Elle donnait ses instructions d'une voix ferme, et tout le monde l'écoutaient, sans posés de questions. Du moins, presque tout le monde. Certains avaient essayés de faire en sorte de faire une pièce trop noire, pour faire une espèce de séance de spiritisme...Mais en étant toujours du coté des filles...Misaki donna une bonne leçon aux garçons. Ils changèrent finalement la salle pour quelle soit moins effrayante, avec un petit ct que les garons voulaient, leur côté invocation d'esprits.

Vers l'heure du midi, tout allait pour le mieux. La décoration de l'école allait de bon train. Dailleurs, c'était presque terminé. Il ne manquait plus qu'à installer la plupart des activités. La présidente de l'école était très contente du travail accompli en si peu de temps. Ils avaient décidé de prendre une heure pour mangés et ce reposés, puisqu'il restait encore beaucoup de choses faire. Misaki mangeait en compagnie de ses amies Sakura et son amie lunette. Elles discutaient de tout et de rien, et surtout de tous ce qui s'était passé depuis que Misaki était devenue la présidente de l'école. C'est vrai que depuis qu'elle était là, elle avait fait beaucoup de choses pour que les filles veuillent venir cette école. Et elle travaillait toujours aussi ardemment pour que les filles se sentent à l'aise dans cette école. Elle sourit ses amies. Au début, les filles ne faisaient que 20% des élèves de l'école. Maintenant, elles faisaient un peu plus de 35%. Ce qui est une grande amélioration.

_C'est vrai que j'ai changer beaucoup de choses...dit-elle pensivement.

Sakura l'étreignit comme à son habitude quand elle était trop heureuse.

La fin de la pause arriva bien trop vite au goût de beaucoup d'élèves. Certains rechignèrent, mais ils se mirent la tâche. Usui sy mettait, lui aussi. Misaki sourit. Il avait t prsent bien des vnements, et il aidait toujours pour chacune des ftes ou des activits quelle faisait. Elle fini par ce concentre sur son travail, et elle aida les autre a organiser les espaces pour les jeux. Elle se laissa aller par la gaiet de Sakura et elle se mit sourire tout le temps. Misaki fini par s'essuyer le front avec sa manche, et déclara haut et fort que tout était terminé. Tous les élèves crirent de joie et de soulagement. Ils avaient tous hâte de rentrer chez eux et de prendre un temps de repos bien mérité. Ce fut sur cette note joyeuse quelle rentra chez elle, tout aussi épuisée que les autres. En rentrant chez elle, elle ne défi même pas son sac et s'écroula sur son lit, tombant endormie tout de suite après. Aprs deux jours aussi prouvant, elle mritait bien un petit somme, et surtout, de rcupre pour le lendemain, qui allait être une journée chargée. Aussi bien positivement que l'inverse...

Le lendemain, elle se leva bien tôt. Elle s'était réveillée et tout de suite après, avait commencée préparée son costume. Elle ne l'aimait guère, mais c'était Sakura qui l'avait choisi, et elle avait tellement mit d'ardeur le faire...Alors elle avait piétinée son orgueil et elle avait acceptée de mettre le costume. Elle regarda la casquette et l'uniforme. Elle frissonna de dégoût. Elle se jura de ne plus écouter Sakura. Elle enfila le costume difficilement. Le chemisier était beaucoup trop petit, de sorte qu'elle ne pouvait pas attachée tous les boutons, en plus d'avoir un pantalon trop grand pour elle. Elle plaça les accessoires sur elle, et soupira. Elle avait vraiment lair...de ça? Elle secoua la tête, ce qui fit que la casquette tomba sur ses yeux. Elle la replaça, et elle parti pour l'école, avec encore une fois un fruit dans la corbeille, et sa soeur lui donna un repas pour l'heure du midi. Misaki ne se posa pas plus de question, et partit pour l'école. Elle courrait pour s'y rendre.

Et pour cette raison, elle ne vit pas le chat noir passer devant elle. Elle ne le vit qu'a la dernière seconde et elle voulut s'arrêter, ce qui valut un beau saut, avec pour atterrissage, la surface dure de la rue. Elle se releva, avec une grosse bosse sur le dessus du crâne. Elle regarda le chat partir. On aurait pu dire qu'il gambadait, presque. Elle fulminait contre le chat, mais elle se calma bien vite. Après tout, ce n'était qu'un chat. Elle se releva et continua sa course. Elle avait déjà un peu de retard sur ce qu'elle avait prévue. Elle courut et arrivée à une intersection, elle regarda à sa gauche, puis continua de courir. Ce quelle ne vit pas, ces deux hommes qui tenaient un immense miroir et qui passaient dans la rue pour l'amener de l'autre côté. Elle voulut arrêter, mais l'élan de sa course étant trop fort, elle entra en collision avec le miroir, qui se brisa bien évidemment sous le choc. Elle se retrouva encore une fois allongée sur la rue, mais heureusement, sans aucune égratignure causée par les morceaux du miroir. Elle se releva et poussa les morceaux de verre qui était sur son costume. Elle se confondit en excuse en s'inclinant plusieurs fois, puis repartit a la course vers l'école. Elle était mal en point, mais rien qui ne pouvait s'arranger. Elle replaça ses cheveux durant qu'elle prenait le métro, et elle repartit la course, encore une fois, vers l'école.

Elle finit par arrive l'école, dans un état pas trop mal. Elle vit Sakura courir vers elle et la serrer dans ses bras.

_Misaki! Ce costume te va à ravir! Dit Sakura.

_Merci...Et cest la seule fois que je vais le mettre aussi! Répondit Misaki.

_Mais pourquoi? Il te va si bien! Demanda Sakura.

_Il est beaucoup trop petit pour la chemise, et beaucoup trop grand pour le pantalon! Expliqua Misaki.

Les yeux de Sakura commencèrent a se remplir de larmes.

_N-non! Ne pleure pas! Il est parfait! Il me va comme gant! Dit Misaki le plus rapidement possible, pour ne pas que son amie commence a pleurer.

Le visage de Sakura redevint joyeux et souriant.

_Je savais qu'il te plairait!

Elle partit ensuite voir d'autres élèves, tout en faisant des commentaires sur leurs costumes. La présidente soupira. Au moins, elle était arrive l'heure. Elle se dirigea vers la salle de réunion, avec Sakura et son autre amie, en leurs disant ce qui était arrivée depuis se matin. Sakura eu l'air d'avoir très peur, et elle sortit un calendrier dont ne sais où, et elle vit une des dates encerclée avec un gros crayon rouge. Un vendredi treize...Misaki soupira.

_Je ne crois pas tout cela, Sakura.

_Mais regarde! Avec tous ce qui t'es tombe dessus depuis ce matin...cela ne peut pas être un coîncidence!

_Et bien moi le crois Dit Misaki.

Elle entrèrent dans la salle de réunion et la présidente alla s'installer son bureau. Elle donna les instructions aux autres membres du comité, et ils se précipitèrent par la suite en dehors de la classe pour commencer a faire les activités qu'elle leurs avaient assigner. Sakura soupira et elle entendit la porte de la salle coulisser. Elle releva la tête et elle vit Usui, costumé en prisonnier. Son costume était déchiré à plusieurs endroits, des menottes était attaché à un seul de ses poignets. Le haut de son habit était légèrement entrouvert et ses cheveux étaient en bataille.

_Bonjour, présidente.

Misaki repris ses esprit et elle rosis.

_Tu es en retard, Usui.

Usui détourna le regard.

_Oui...Alors, où dois-je aller?

Misaki regarda parmi les feuilles sur son bureau.

_Tu peux toujours...Allé t'occuper du labyrinthe. être à l'entré et accueillir les élèves.

_Bien, présidente.

Il repartit comme il est venu, laissant Misaki seule dans la salle. Elle soupira. Bien sur, depuis quelque temps, elle voyait Usui différemment. Elle savait qu'elle l'aimait...Mais elle avait surtout trop peur que pour lui, a chaque fois qu'il le lui dit, que cela ne soit que des paroles en l'air. Alors elle se contentait de le regarder de loin, et d'apprécier sa présence. Elle fini par sortir de la pièce, pour voir comment les autres ce débrouillaient. Elle passa à chaque activité, et elle félicita chacun d'entre eux pour leurs efforts et de leur manière a dirigé leurs activités. Elle fini par arriver devant la salle où un labyrinthe terrorisant s'y trouvait. Usui était appuyé, le dos contre la porte, et il attendait. Ils entendirent des cris de peur venant de la salle fermée, et Misaki sourit. Les garons devaient s'en donnés a coeur joie dans cette salle. Elle salua Usui d'un mouvement de tête, qu'il lui rendit.

_Tu fais du bon travail, Usui, Dit elle en bégayant.

_Merci, présidente.

Elle se retourna bien vite et commena avancée. Sauf que, un problème arriva. Son pantalon à tomba ses chevilles et puisque ses chevilles ne bougeaient plus, elle rencontra encore une fois le sol. Elle se releva rapidement, en tenant son pantalon, rougit en voyant Usui s'approcher delle, et partit en courant, en laissant sa matraque qui était accrochée sa hanche derrière elle. Usui resta le bras en l'air, surpris. Il laissa finalement tomber son bras le long de son corps et il vit la matraque sur le sol. Il la ramassa et la garda avec lui. Durant l'heure du midi, il pourrait la lui redonnée.

La présidente, elle, courrait le plus loin possible de lui. Il avait quand même vue ses dessous! Et juste le fait d'y repenser lui faisait brûler les joues. Elle fini par retourner dans la salle de réunion pour prendre son repas que sa soeur lui avait donner, et de le manger. Il était midi et avoir courut comme cela pour s'éloignée du jeune homme blond lui avait ouvert l'appétit. Elle mangea tranquillement, sachant que personne ne viendrait la voir ici, puisque tout le monde vaquait à leurs occupations.

Une fois qu'elle eu fini de manger, elle décida de montée sur le toit, pour regarder un peu ce qui se passait en bas, en même temps que de prendre un peu d'air frais. Elle s'y rendit tranquillement, ne croisant le chemin de personne, et surtout, celui d'Usui. Elle ne voulait pas le voir pour le moment. Surtout après l'épisode de cet avant midi. Elle monta sur le toit et elle regarda en bas. Tout avait l'air de bien se passé. Les jeux de tirs où l'ont pouvait gagné quelque chose battaient leur plein. Elle soupira. Elle devait allée voir les autres maintenant. Elle voulu se retournée, mais elle senti deux bras passés de chaque côté de sa taille, et sa matraque glisser sa ceinture.

_Tu as perdu a en partant, présidente.

Elle retint son souffle et rougit. Il était trop près, beaucoup trop près. Usui la retourna vers lui et la regarda dans les yeux. Elle plongea son regard dans le sien et attendit, le visage rougit par la proximité deux deux.

Usui approcha lentement son visage de Misaki, et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ce fut un baiser chaste, doux comme une plume. Misaki, surprise, fini par ferme les yeux et se laisse aller dans ses bras. Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou. Plus tard les conséquences, pour le moment, elle profitait. Usui arrêta le baiser et la regarda dans les yeux.

_Je taime, Misaki...


End file.
